marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dmitry
|gender = Male |affiliation = Russian Mafia Veles Taxi |tv series = Daredevil *''In the Blood'' *''World on Fire'' |actor = Tony Naumovski |status = Alive}} Dmitry is a Russian Mafia member. Biography Torturing Claire Temple Under the order of the Ranskahov brothers, Dmitry and Sergei searched the apartment of Claire Temple, who they were aware was connected to the Man in the Mask. They failed to find Temple in her apartment but they were able to get her location after they found and tortured her neighbour Santino. They found Temple in her friend's apartment where she had been staying; they dragged her from the apartment and threw her into the back of a taxi. Once they were back at Veles Taxi, Sergei began torturing Temple and demanding to know the location and identity of the Masked Man, but Temple continued to deny any knowledge of the man's name or where he was. Sergei began to lose his temper and smashed the window of a taxi before coming close to killing Temple by hitting her in the head with his baseball bat. Dmitry reminded him of Vladimir Ranskahov's orders for her to be kept alive until they had the information they needed from her. Before they could continue, the lights throughout the warehouse were suddenly shut off without warning. Temple began to laugh hysterically as she knew this meant the Masked Man had finally come to her aid. Unable to see in the darkness, Sergei's men were attacked and knocked out by their attacker. Dmitry grabbed a machine gun and began firing blindly into the darkness until he was attacked and knocked out. Shortly after the incident, Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov returned and demanded to know what had happened. Knowing their organization was in danger, Anatoly chose to accept Wilson Fisk's offer for a buyout.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood War with Wilson Fisk ]] Dmitry welcomed James Wesley into the office of Vladimir Ranskahov to discuss their business deal which Anatoly Ranskahov was due to settle. Their questions of where Anatoly was were quickly answered when Sergei arrived and delivered his headless corpse. Dmitry stood next to Wesley as Vladimir examined his brother's body and discovered a black mask inside, leading him to believe that the Man in Black was responsible for his murder.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Equipment Weapons *' ': Dmitry took this handgun from the floor and had to use it against the man in the mask when he went to rescue Claire Temple, as his submachine gun had run out of ammunition. *' ': A submachine gun that Dmitry carried as his main weapon while guarding the Veles Taxi Garage during the Kidnapping of Claire Temple. Once the man in the mask arrived to rescue Temple, Dmitry began to blindly shot inside the garage until running out of ammunition. Relationships Allies *Russian Mafia **Vladimir Ranskahov † - Employer **Anatoly Ranskahov † - Employer **Sergei † Enemies *Daredevil *Santino *Claire Temple - Target References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Russian Mafia Members Category:Criminals